Babysitting
by Fiesty Sin
Summary: This is a one shot song fic for a song that is from O Brother Where Art Thou, its the siren song and one that will always be one of my favorites.


Babysitting

Ok, this is a random dabble!!!!!!!! Poof!!! its here you're here I'm lost in thought I tell u when I'm not.

………………………………..............................................................................................

I'm Nami, I help at the host club from time, to time. Could you really blame a girl for wanting to hang out with six hot guys and I couldn't leave poor Haruhi alone with all those perverts for to long.

The thing today was that I had to baby sit, and I mean literally a baby. This wouldn't stop me from going to the club, because I was taking the baby with me. Those rich girls would swoon over anything especially a bouncing baby girl wearing a cute lil pink dress. Oh! One more thing my brother Marcus "volunteered" *air quotations.* to come with me.

The moment I walked though the door I was surrounded by a swarm of rich girls. Asking aw what her name how old is she ect. When Marcus came in caring the diaper bag he got ambushed !!!! Giving me the chance to escape to a empty table with plush couch.

Baby Rachel was in a content mood so I set her down on the couch ( she sitting up) she played with her plastic keyring biting on it.

"Here," said Marcus.

Dropping the diaper bag on the table in front of me he wonder across the room to a table of waiting girls.

" Nami who are you babysitting for," asked Haruhi.

"Aunt," I said. " She my lil cousin Rachel."

"aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," cooed the rich girls.

Turning around I saw Haruhi followed by the group of girls that sat with her during the host club sitting on the couch across from us. Also I noticed that the six boys of the host club were keeping there distant from the baby. (even though you don't think about it your always worried you do something stupid to make the baby cry)

Speaking of crying the Rachel started to make a fussy noise. Looking I saw that she had dropped her key ring. I picked it up and wiped it off handing it back to her. Who cooed with delight at the sight.

" If you want to you can play with Rachel," I said.

The girls looked happy at the thought, so I turned to Haruhi who said " You look like a pro."

" Well, when I was in 8th grade I did that thing where you take care of a baby simulator for a week. It was similar to the real baby cooed and cried, but no mess like a real child."

" What was your favorite part of taking care of the simulator and a real baby."

" When the child coos I also call it the happy noise," I said clapping my hands lightly.

Our small conversation was interrupted by one of the girls who was playing with Rachel saying " Nami, the baby looks fussy again."

The girls moved so I could pick the baby up. I put one hand on Rachel neck to help support her head as I did I set her on my shoulder like I would do as if to burp her, but instead I just checked her diaper. _Nothin _I thought turning to Haruhi I said out loud " She might be sleepy."

Out of no where Kyoya appeared. Which to be honest with you scared the crap out of me, but I didn't show it.

" Nami, I had a crib brought in for the baby its in one of the changing room"

" Thanks Kyoya," turning to Haruhi I said " will you carry the diaper bag."

I didn't wait for a answer from Haruhi, cause Kyoya lead as much dragged me to the changing room. I set Rachel down in the crib, she was still a lil fussy so I decided to sing her to sleep. I cleared my head forgot where I was and sang the Don't leave nobody but the baby from o brothers where at thou.

go to sleep little babe

go to sleep little babe

your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay

didn't leave nobody but the baby

go to sleep little babe

go to sleep little babe

everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn

didn't leave nobody but the baby

you're a sweet little babe

you're a sweet little babe

honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop

gonna bring a bottle to the baby

don't you weep pretty babe

don't you weep pretty babe

she's long gone with her red shoes on

gonna need another loving babe

go to sleep little babe

go to sleep little babe

you and me and the devil makes three

don't need no other lovin' babe

go to sleep little babe

go to sleep little babe

come lay bones on the alabaster stones

and be my everlovin baby

When I opened my eyes Rachel was a sleep and everyone at the host club was ether in silent's or quietly clapping for me.

………………………………................................................................................................

Hey I'm not lost in thought anymore and my dabble turned into a singing dabble hmmm weird ok the song is from the movie o brother where are thou- Don't leave nobody but the baby. I hope that you enjoyed my really random dabble and you will be kind to review oh! Meg if you read this you know that I was really bored. Bye

FIN


End file.
